One More Night
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Eren sigue pidiéndole una noche más a Levi. Levi sigue dándoselas. #Infidelidad #Ereri #Angst (Aunque nadie muere) #Sexo explícito #69! #Amor disfuncional #Yaoi #Lemon #Final con Plot Twist.
1. One more night

**One more night.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"El primer y el peor de los fraudes, es el de engañarse a sí mismo."_

 **.**

 **.**

La primera vez fue un error, dijeron. La segunda, un acuerdo entre ambas partes. La tercera decidieron culpar al alcohol. Después de la quinta pararon de buscar excusas.

Eren sabía que la actitud que estaba encarando era una un tanto adolescente, aunque esa etapa había quedado atrás hacía casi seis años ya. Seis años, misma cantidad de años que habían pasado desde que lo conoció a _él_. Pero no podía evitarlo, _algo_ le generaba ese malestar en el estómago a pesar de sus casi veinticinco. La sola mención del nombre del azabache le debilitaba las rodillas, le hacía perder el equilibrio y la noción del tiempo. Para colmo, saber que la noche prometía un posible encuentro, más los tres Jägermeister que Connie lo había desafiado a beber con fondo blanco, no ayudaban. Y ver esa coleta alborotada y ese inconfundible par de lentes fue todo lo que el castaño necesitó para abandonar el poco criterio que le quedaba, y a sus amigos. ¿Cómo no reconocerla?, si fue esa excéntrica mujer quien le presentó a su ex a quien se terminaría convirtiendo en su actual rival. Su respetable enemigo silencioso.

Las preguntas de Jean las hizo a un lado, y ninguno de los dos insistió al ver que Jaeger no planeaba contestar. Eren se dio cuenta que a este punto no le importaba más nada. Si bien sus amigos simpatizaban con Annie, el castaño sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a delatarlo. Y si lo hacían, en parte le daba igual. Por más que arriesgaba su relación con la rubia, lo que estaba en juego valía la pena. _Ese juego_ , valía la pena.

Sus fuertes latidos se camuflaban de lo mejor con la música que salía de cada rincón de Club 'Kasa. Eren Jaeger estaba familiarizado con dicho lugar, por lo que sabía bien a dónde se estaba dirigiendo la castaña que seguía como pirata a su botín.

Ignorando la parte razonable de su conciencia, continuó su camino hasta llegar a donde rezaba se encontraría _él_. Y no se equivocaba.

Ahí estaba, cruzado de piernas tan elegantemente como siempre, con un Martini en mano y su Iphone en su regazo. Siempre tan distinguido, tan único, tan serio. Eren se preguntó cómo es que ese hombre había alguna vez sido suyo. Sin mencionar que su noviazgo había durado alrededor de cinco años.

Mientras se dedicaba a soñar despierto, mantenía a la vez una distancia considerable hasta esperar por el momento indicado para acercarse. Era bien conocido por ser un mocoso suicida, y él hubiese ido hasta destino sin importarle ni la mirada de Hanji, ni la de Nanaba o la de Mike, pero sabía que al azabache le molestaría, _por eso_ , esperar fue su mejor decisión. Sabía también que su ex no toleraba estar rodeado de tanta gente -sus amigos, inclusive- por mucho tiempo, y que en cualquier momento lo vería levantarse y abandonar su posición.

Cuando vio que el hombre se incorporaba guardando su celular en el bolsillo de sus jeans blancos e indicándoles su trago vacío a sus amigos, asumió que era momento. Había esperado casi una media hora parado, pero _siempre_ valía la pena.

Se hizo a un lado tratando de no ser visto de inmediato, aunque con la cantidad de gente que había no era necesario, el castaño de todos modos no quería arriesgarse a arruinar una muy buena oportunidad. Esperó a que su presa alcanzase la barra para ir hasta él.

Le sorprendieron dos cosas al llegar hasta su persona. Una, era que con las botas cortas que estaba usando, su ex no se veía tan bajo como de costumbre, lo que lo hizo sonreír al ver que, de todos modos, _seguía_ siendo pequeño. Lo otro que le hizo cuestionarse si ese era en efecto su ex, fue que, luego de ordenarle al barman otro trago, sacara del bolsillo de su camisa floreada de diseñador, un paquete de cigarrillos. Hasta donde Eren sabía, Levi no fumaba. Recordaba las veces que él mismo fue regañado por fumar más de un cigarrillo al día cuando estaban juntos. Supuso que la gente ha de cambiar con el tiempo.

Modificó su inicial plan de atacarlo por detrás, por esperar a que el hombre llevase uno de los tubos de cáncer a su boca, y sonrió al sacar de su bolsillo trasero ese encendedor que le había, hacía minutos atrás, robado a Jean.

Una muy familiar mano se encontraba en cuestión de segundos frente a ese pálido rostro como para ignorarla, sosteniendo lo que en efecto necesitaba para prender su nuevo y recientemente adquirido vicio. Le tomó unos pocos segundos leer la inscripción del dispositivo.

 _"Si quieres coger, sonríe cuando me devuelvas el encendedor."_

 _-Encantador, Jaeger._ -Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el otro lo escuchara, aun así evitando sus ojos. Supo sin mirarlo que era él. Esa colonia la conocía bien, y esa mano que alguna vez lo había acariciado tan gentilmente, también.

Una vez habiendo usado el fuego tan amablemente ofrecido, siguió.- _¿Esto es lo que cargas contigo cada vez que buscas ligar con alguien nuevo? Qué perdedor._

 _-Perdedor o no, funcionó para iniciar una conversación contigo, ¿mh?_ -El azabache rodó visiblemente los ojos ante eso, ganándose un suspiro por parte del castaño.- _¿Cómo estás, Levi? Te ves bien._

 _-¿Estás implicando que alguna vez no me vi bien?_

El contrario rió, familiarizándose cada vez más con ese carácter que, honestamente, nunca había dejado de tener presente, de extrañar.

 _-Sabes que jamás pensé eso de ti._ -Respondió con una galante sonrisa por la que su ex jamás admitiría haber sentido escalofríos.- _Pero, en serio, ¿cómo has estado?_

- _Su Martini, señor_.-Se vieron interrumpidos por la grave voz del pelirrojo que le entregaba su trago y su cambio. Levi lo tomó después de devolverle el encendedor a Jaeger. Una vez solos nuevamente, el pelinegro questionó ignorando la pregunta anterior de su ex.

- _¿Qué quieres, Eren?_

Escalofrío llenó su cuerpo al oír su nombre salir de sus ácidos labios. Las palabras sonaban distantes, frías, mas Eren sabía que nunca era fácil ganar una charla con Levi, pero, por algún motivo que ambos conocían, pero negaban profusamente, el azabache terminaba cediendo ante algo _más_ que una simple e inocente charla, y esto otro Eren _también_ lo sabía.

- _Ya sabes qué quiero_.-Respondió delineando con sus largos dedos esa fina cintura, no sonando para nada seductor, más bien necesitado, melancólico. _Patético_.

 _Esta noche es un buen momento para echarle la culpa al alcohol_ , se repetía Levi una y otra vez. O tal vez se debía a que Erwin hubiese elegido hacer horas extras en su trabajo en vez de salir con él. Como fuere, si por estar levemente ebrio, o por haber sido botado por su novio, le estaba dando lugar a Jaeger, y sabía dónde terminaría. Otra vez.

 **(x)**

El azabache no se sorprendió al ver dos cepillos de dientes en el baño de Eren. Uno verde, otro rosa. Sabía que su ex novio era un apurado, y que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, difícilmente alguien fuese a sacárselo. Estaba al tanto de a quién le pertenecía dicho cepillo, también. Sabía por Farlan, otro amigo suyo y novio de una prima de Eren, que el castaño seguía saliendo con Annie. Y aunque nunca iba a reconocerlo en voz alta, tenía bien presente el rostro de la chica. Calculó que ya llevarían un año de novios, si no más. Recordó cuán difícil se le hizo el último año en la universidad, cursando con Eren luego de haberlo engañado con Erwin. Pero, si se ponía a pensar, fue Jaeger quien había arruinado todo. Levi mismo fue quien vio con sus propios ojos la forma en que el castaño abrazaba a Annie, y no era para nada amistoso ese lazo. Eren insiste hasta el día de hoy que nunca había estado con ella de esa manera hasta sino después de haber terminado oficialmente su relación con Levi, aunque el azabache no le crea. De todos modos, mentira o verdad, ya era tarde para detenerse a pensar. Era tarde para cambiar las cosas.

Al ver la ducha trató de hacer a un lado la idea de Eren y Annie juntos, compartiendo el departamento que antes solía compartir con él. Trató de no imaginar el estilo de vida que esos dos llevarían. Trató de no preguntarse por qué Annie no estaba ahí, como supuso sería algo de esperar. Trató de no mentalizarse a los dos haciendo el amor sobre el lavabo en el que él actualmente estaba lavando su rostro. Trató, también, de no abrir la boca cuando Eren se le apareció por detrás preguntándole si todo estaba bien. Y pudo. No hizo nada más que asentir. Él estaba consciente de que no estaba siendo mejor persona que el castaño. Sabía muy bien que sería algo totalmente hipócrita de su parte creerse superior, ético. Era cínica la sola idea de creer semejante mentira. Levi estaba haciendo lo mismo con Erwin, después de todo. Tal vez su relación no era tan íntima como la del castaño y la rubia, pero aun así, no tenía derecho a atentar contra el castaño.

 _-Sí, sólo... ¿puedes prestarme tu cargador? Me quedé sin batería._ -Atinó a preguntar, ganándose un cabeceo dudoso por parte del castaño.

Después de un incómodo intercambio de miradas llenas de silencio, ambos recorrieron un pasillo que conducía a la tan conocida habitación. Olía bien, a la colonia que llevaba Jaeger. Este tenía la manía de bañarse en perfume antes de salir, y al parecer eso no había cambiado.

Buscó su cargador en la mesa de luz, entregándoselo sin quitar esa mueca llena de preguntas de su rostro. Los dos querían llenarse de preguntas, mas ninguno era tan idiota como para someterse a eso. ¿Con qué fin?, ¿el de lastimarse?, no era un mal necesario. Nunca lo fue, y ya habían pasado seis meses de estos encuentros clandestinos. Los dos sabían bien a estas alturas que no podían pretender nada más del otro, nada más de lo que decidieran compartir en voz alta y de manera libre, lo cual no era mucho.

 ** _(-One More Night- / -Maroon 5-)_**

Se desvistieron tomándose cada uno su tiempo. Cualquiera pensaría que era una rutina de una pareja de hacía añares, ya que ambos estaban cómodos, o al menos se veían cómodos. Una vez en sus boxers y debajo de las sábanas, fue el castaño quien tomó al otro de su cuello, siempre con delicadeza, para acercarlo a sí y así besarlo. El azabache, siempre correspondiendo su tacto, no hizo más que cerrar los ojos y derretirse en el beso, olvidando con él todo lo que significaba, pretendiendo que estaba bien, haciendo la moral a un lado por algunas vagas horas que quedarían enterradas entre sombras después de que se marchase.

 ** _You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._** ** _(Tú y yo vamos fuerte el uno al otro como si fuésemos a la guerra)_**

 ** _You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._** ** _(Tú y yo vamos duro, seguimos arrojando cosas y golpeando puertas)_**

El beso se intensificó, y con él el movimiento de sus cuerpos. Queriendo calmar ese cosquilleo interno, chocaron sus pelvis, esperando que con la nueva fricción el apuro se esfumase. Mas no fue así, todo lo opuesto. Eren aplicó más presión al agarre de la nívea piel del cuello del azabache, deslizando una de sus manos hasta tomar la cintura de Levi y subirlo encima suyo. El mayor -por apenas meses- obedeció, cumpliendo con el requisito, adaptando así una nueva posición, restregando mutuamente sus erecciones todavía cubiertas. Nunca dejaron de besarse, y al pasar el tiempo, la habitación se transformó en una suerte de sinfónica de gemidos y plegarias por parte de ambos.

 ** _You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._** ** _(Tú y yo somos tan jodidamente disfuncionales que dejamos de llevar la cuenta)_**

 ** _You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._** ** _(Tú y yo nos enfermamos, sí, sé que no podemos hacer esto ya)_**

Sentir cómo Eren lo restregaba por su entrepierna tomándolo de su trasero lo hacía temblar; tanto, que necesitó separarse si no quería terminar demasiado pronto. Eren lo miró algo desorientado, pero lo dejó proseguir con lo que fuera que el azabache planeaba concretar.

 ** _Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._** ** _(Sí, pero, bebé, ahí vienes otra vez, ahí vienes otra vez, haciéndome amarte)_**

Eren echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando una húmeda lengua comenzó a delinear la curvatura de su erección a través de su boxer. Se sentía bien, y toda culpa que podía llegar a sentir terminó por desvanecerse en ese preciso instante. Fue la falta de control lo que lo obligó a seguir, llenando de coraje al más bajo de continuar con su trabajo. Levi, feliz de obedecer, deslizó la ropa interior del castaño hasta que llegó a sus rodillas. No esperó a sacársela por completo, y agachó su rostro para atender el sensible miembro que se encontraba en frente suyo.

 ** _Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._** ** _(Sí, dejé de usar mi cabeza, lo dejé todo)_**

Perdido en un mar de éxtasis, y recordando esa increíble sensación que sólo Levi le causaba, acarició con su mano derecha el rapado de la nuca de Levi, sutilmente atrayéndolo más a sí. Su otra mano la usaba para sostener su cabeza, ya que peleaba internamente entre ver, o dejarse caer. Ver le provocaba tantas cosas... tantas, que por más que le costase trabajo, tuvo que hacer fuerza y separar al azabache de sí, un hilo de espesa saliva siendo lo único que los mantenía conectados.

 _-Hey, ponte al revés-no, con tus pies para el lado de mi cara. Sí, así._ -Comentó una vez conforme de ver al más bajo haciendo como le acababa de indicar. Por más que tener al causante de sus fantasías más eróticas comiendo su entrepierna era agradable, no quería ser el único sintiendo ese placer.

Levi se acomodó dejando sus piernas separadas, con su erección peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Eren, y su pecho apoyado en ese pecaminoso y tonificado abdomen. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho si el castaño continuaba provocándolo de formas tan obscenas, de todos modos no se quejó. Eren lo despojó de sus boxers después realizar algunos malabares y de repartir unos cuántos besos por el interior de sus muslos, ganándose dulces gemidos por parte del otro, los cuales eran música para sus oídos. Pudo ver en una de las tantas maniobras cómo el sonrojo en el azabache abarcaba no sólo su rostro, sino gran parte de su torso.

 ** _Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._** ** _(Te tengo atrapado en mi cuerpo, en mi cuerpo, como un tatuaje)_**

Sintiéndose orgulloso de ser él el causante, y decidido a no detenerse por nada en el mundo, prosiguió, dando vagas lamidas al miembro del más bajo, gestando el comienzo del clímax. Eren optó por imitar las maniobras que estaba recibiendo por parte de Levi, las cuales consistían en rebotar su cabeza a medida que el poder de succión aumentaba. El castaño pudo notar que el otro estaba cerca y no duraría mucho, y eso quería, verlo explotar de placer. En cuestión de segundos aumentó su velocidad con creces, lo que logró que Levi corriese su boca del miembro del castaño para poder emitir los gemidos que ya no lograba retener más.

 ** _And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._** ** _(Y ahora me siento estúpido, me siento estúpido, arrastrándome otra vez hacia ti)_**

Notando que aún necesitaba de un último empujón para ver al pequeño hombre encima suyo disolverse en su estado más puro, Eren interrumpió momentáneamente la succión para moverse más arriba e introducir su lengua en la rosada entrada del azabache, reemplazando sus lamidas por su mano.

Un agudo quejido se escuchó, y tras él, una seguidilla de obscenos sorbidos. Cuando se percató que el recto estaba lo suficientemente humedecido como para soportar algo más que su lengua, llevó, con su otra mano, su dedo índice y medio hasta allí, y, sin previo aviso, comenzó a arremeterlos dentro, mezclándolos con su propia saliva. El azabache no toleró aquello por mucho, y Eren no se detuvo hasta sentir un espeso y tibio líquido en su pecho. Para cuando los gemidos se habían convertido en exhaustos jadeos, Eren retiró sus dedos, deleitándose con un tierno y necesitado berrinche debido al repentino vacío.

 ** _So I cross my heart and I hope to die (Así que cruzo mi corazón y espero morir)_**

Uno de los mayores placeres, Eren siempre lo encontraba al ver a qué reducía a su compañero sexual, en este caso, a Levi, y verlo así, cansado, desprolijo y entregado, le generaba algo no sólo en su parte baja, sino en el interior de su pecho. Levi no había sido su primera vez en cuanto al sexo, pero con él _, y sólo con él_ , había descubierto el significado del deseo carnal, de la _necesidad_ física.

 ** _That I'll only stay with you one more night (Que esté contigo sólo una noche más)_**

Con Levi iba más allá de ser una buena noche, un gran polvo, una excelente cogida. Lo que Eren y Levi compartían se podía comparar al celo de los animales. Se necesitan físicamente como un ser vivo necesita el aire, y el aire no puede ser reemplazado.

 ** _And I know I said it a million times (Y sé que lo dije un millón de veces)_**

Eren sabía que estos encuentros eran esporádicos. Sabía que el dolor posterior era más fuerte que el fortuito placer. Pero no le importaba. A ninguno le importaba, por lo que no se detuvieron ni cuando escucharon teléfonos sonar. No tenían mucho tiempo, después de todo, y necesitaban apreciar cada segundo antes de que ese momento se evaporase.

 ** _But I'll only stay with you one more night (Pero estaré contigo sólo una noche más)_**

Eren le dio unos segundos al azabache para recuperarse. No estaba en sus planes terminar todo tan rápido. Si había algo que amaba, era apostar mentalmente que podía desintegrar más de una vez seguida a Levi, y siempre ganaba. Y esta no siendo una excepción, prosiguió luego de notar que la respiración en el otro se había normalizado.

Había otra cosa que Eren amaba, y eso era la envidiable obra de arte que su ex novio tenía por cuerpo. Si estaba orgulloso de algo cuando todavía estaban juntos, era de salir con él y mostrarles a todos que era su dueño. Era un pequeño regocijo que no sólo a Eren le gustaba. Levi secretamente lo adoraba. Estar a merced del castaño y que este hiciera lo que quisiese con él lo trastornaba de las mejores y peores maneras.

 ** _Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes"._** ** _(Trato de decirte "no", pero mi cuerpo sigue diciendo "sí")_**

Sin haber interrumpido su posición, Eren deslizó lentamente al azabache por su cuerpo. Detuvo su acción cuando este se encontró en cuatro, de rodillas y manos por sobre las sábanas, dejándole al castaño suficiente espacio como para acomodarse y así quedar arrodillado, también, pero detrás de Levi.

 ** _Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath._** ** _(Trato de decirte "deténte", pero tu labial me quita el aliento)_**

Inclinándose más de lo posible, le robó un quejido al más bajo. Vio cómo sentir su erección rozar la humedecida entrada generó un temblor en el azabache, haciéndolo así sonreír ampliamente. Pero esa sonrisa no duró mucho, ya que para cuando se percató de su entrepierna, decidió no desperdiciar más tiempo.

 ** _I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself._** ** _(Despertaré en la mañana, probablemente odiándome a mí mismo)_**

Estiró su mano sin querer separarse demasiado del cuerpo contrario y con un leve esfuerzo llegó a destino tomando un condón de su mesa de luz. Entrando en desesperación se deshizo con apuro del envoltorio, desenrollando en una rápida maniobra el látex por toda su longitud. Dos bombeadas después, Eren se encontró entrando en el azabache, absorto en el placer que le generaba esa presión a su miembro. Se sentía tan estrecho, y la sensación era exquisitamente tomada como recompensa después de tanta espera. Habían pasado meses de la última vez, y si bien Levi tenía un novio con quien seguramente tenía sexo -y Eren era consciente de eso-, la manera en que lo apretaba no cambiaba.

 ** _And I'll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._** ** _(Y despertaré sintiéndome satisfecho pero culpable como el demonio)_**

Voluntad y autocontrol fueron necesitados, y Eren supo cómo conseguir aquello. Pasados algunos segundos -que se sintieron como infinitos minutos-, Levi comenzó a menear su trasero, causándole al más alto un quiebre en su respiración. Si no se mentalizaba, no iba a durar mucho, y Eren Jaeger no iba a permitir que eso ocurriese. Empezando un ritmo tortuosamente lento, ambos cuerpos se fueron amoldando hasta entrar en sintonía.

 ** _Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._** ** _(Sí, pero, bebé, ahí vienes otra vez, ahí vienes otra vez, haciéndome amarte)_**

 ** _Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._** ** _(Sí, dejé de usar mi cabeza, lo dejé todo)_**

No hubo parte del cuerpo de Levi que Eren no haya acariciado. Su cintura, sus nalgas, sus muslos. Tocó cada centímetro de piel que tuvo a su alcance, y viendo que la reacción del otro era más que favorable, no se detuvo.

 ** _Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._** ** _(Te tengo atrapado en mi cuerpo, en mi cuerpo, como un tatuaje)_**

- _Muévete_.-

Y lo que inicialmente intentó salir como una orden, sonó como una patética plegaria. Eren hubiera reído si no fuese porque estaba demasiado perdido en el placer, y aunque provocar más al azabache sonaba prometedor, terminó obedeciendo, incrementando la velocidad de sus estocadas, yendo cada vez más fuerte y alcanzando más profundidad con cada arremetida.

 ** _And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._** ** _(Y ahora me siento estúpido, me siento estúpido, arrastrándome otra vez hacia ti)_**

Levi era un manojo de jadeos y gemidos. Sus manos, las cuales se sujetaban a las sábanas con torpe fuerza, temblaban. Saber que quien dormía y hacía el amor con Eren en _esas_ sábanas era alguien más le generaba rechazo y morbo a la vez. Sus rodillas las sentía de gelatina, y todo su abdomen comenzó a sentir esa familiar sensación que le avisaba que el clímax amenazaba con llegar pronto.

 ** _So I cross my heart and I hope to die (Así que cruzo mi corazón y espero morir)_**

 ** _That I'll only stay with you one more night (Que esté contigo sólo una noche más)_**

Pero Eren siempre se las ingeniaba para dejar a Levi queriendo más. Siempre lograba, con cada noche permitida, dejarle al azabache un recordatorio de lo que podía tener regularmente. Eren no era tonto, sabía perfectamente bien que si se esforzaba tendría otra noche más asegurada. Tal vez no mañana, tal vez no pasado, pero sí pronto. Y Eren no era de desperdiciar oportunidades.

 ** _And I know I said it a million times (Y sé que lo dije un millón de veces)_**

 ** _But I'll only stay with you one more night (Pero estaré contigo sólo una noche más)_**

Con ambas manos se sujetó de las caderas del azabache como jinete al pelaje de su caballo. Enterrando sus dedos en la sudada y nívea piel de su acentuada figura, Eren empezó a marcar un ritmo todavía más profundo y veloz, despojando de todo ápice de cordura a Levi, quien a estas alturas poco entendía. Eren hubiese dado lo que fuere para ver el rostro de su amante, pero sabía que el otro apenas sí podía respirar correctamente. Notando que necesitaba un final culmine, y sin aminorar las arremetidas a la próstata del azabache, Eren le ordenó.

 _-Eso es. Tú te tocas para mí. Lo haces siempre, ¿no es así? T-tocarte para mí… Por más que no te vea, tú te tocas para m-mí, ¿no es así, L-Levi?_

 ** _Yeah, baby, give me one more night (Sí, bebé, dame una noche más)_**

Levi no entendía cómo las palabras salían tan claras de la boca del castaño. Tampoco entendía cómo a esas alturas era capaz de comprender lo que estaba escuchando. Pero tampoco se detuvo a pensar en respuestas. Se limitó a asentir, y al mover su cabeza pudo advertir cómo una mano le tironeaba del cabello lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancarle un gemido gutural de su seca garganta.

 ** _Yeah, baby, give me one more night (Sí, bebé, dame una noche más)_**

 _-Córrete para mí. Grita mi nombre._

Tras un agudo quejido y lo que parecía ser un llanto de su nombre, Eren sintió a Levi tensarse debajo suyo para luego desplomarse en las sábanas con peso muerto. Una vez habiendo quedado su erección libre de tanta presión, con una mano se ayudó a quitarse el preservativo, y, con un último y largo gruñido más unas sobadas algo crudas, la espalda del azabache se vio teñida de esa blanquecina y cálida sustancia.

 ** _Yeah, baby, give me one more night (Sí, bebé, dame una noche más)_**

 **(x)**

La primera vez que Levi abrió sus ojos después de caer en los brazos de Morfeo hacía horas, el reloj despertador de la mesa de Eren marcaba las seis y cuarenta y siete de la mañana. Para cuando logró despertarse del todo, ya se habían hecho las ocho menos diez.

Su cabeza dolía, y al sentarse notó que eso no era lo único que le generaba dolor. Sobó su cadera para confirmar que no, no había sido un sueño, y suspiró. Había vuelto a pasar. Giró su rostro para encontrarse con una desordenada melena de cabello castaño a su lado. Sus rasgos se veían relajados, y por la comisura de saliva que escapaba de esos hinchados labios, Levi suponía que Eren no planeaba levantarse pronto.

Suspiró otra vez. _¿Qué había hecho?_ Bueno, sabía bien _qué_ había hecho, lo que se preguntaba era… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué seguía pasando eso? Levi tenía a un apuesto, trabajador y apasionado amante esperando por él ni bien cruzaba la puerta de esa habitación, sin embargo, ahí estaba, entre las sábanas de un mocoso con el que sabía perfectamente que no tenía futuro alguno. Al menos no uno positivo.

Eren era sin duda alguna especial para él, de otro modo nada de lo que pasó habría pasado, pero aun así se preguntaba qué era lo que hallaba tan atrayente en ese bastardo.

Levi no pudo responderse ya que se vio interrumpido por una luz roja en su celular. Se removió de entre las sábanas para tomarlo y así leer lo que esa luz advertía como un mensaje de hacía horas.

O tres mensajes.

 _"_ _Levi, dónde diablos te metiste?"_

 _"_ _Levi, acabo de ver a los amigos de Eren pero no hay rastros de él…"_

 _"_ _Oh, Levi. Esto no puede seguir así. A las 10 am paso por tu casa. Más te vale ya estar ahí."_

El azabache gruñó por lo alto. _Hanji_ _sabía_.

 _-¿Levi?_

Verdes y grandes ojos se notaban confundidos y adormilados, pero eso cambió de golpe una vez que el castaño cayó en la realidad. Ese sí era Levi, esa sí era su cama, y sí, ambos estaban todavía desnudos.

Eren se sujetó la cabeza quejándose entre murmullos de lo mareado que se sentía. Levi quería golpearlo en el rostro pero se contuvo. Esto era cosa de a dos, Eren nunca lo forzó a nada, y si era completamente honesto, Levi no había estado ni siquiera un poco borracho. Por eso odiaba todo más de la cuenta.

Sin respuesta de parte del azabache, Eren vio cómo este se levantaba y buscaba sus ropas, que, aunque sucias, seguían siendo mejor que nada. Eran mejor que una muda de ropa de Eren, inclusive.

El castaño bostezó dos veces antes de decidir imitar las acciones de su ex novio, para minutos después, terminar los dos vestidos por completo.

Esto era como una especie de rutina implícita. Cogían, se vestían, se despedían. Eso era todo.

Pero Eren estaba harto de fingir que eso le bastaba. ¿A quién querían engañar? Si ambos estuviesen felices con sus respectivas parejas, no estarían ocultándose para tener esos encuentros de una noche que… que honestamente Eren no quería que fuesen sólo eso y ya.

 _-En dos semanas cumplo veinticinco_.-Comentó sin ningún tono en especial, estando los dos a metros de la puerta del apartamento. Esperaba una respuesta por parte de Levi, pero al no recibir nada, siguió _.-¿Sabes qué ando necesitando? Podrías regalarm-_

 _-¡Ya! Basta, Eren._

Sus vibrantes y verdes ojos se abrieron inmensamente ante ese gruñido, ante tal agresividad inesperada. Estaba al tanto que estaba aprovechándose de su suerte, pero ¿era para tanto? ¿ _Esa_ reacción era la que merecía?

- _Levi_ …

 _-Eren, ¿qué es esto? ¿Eh? ¡Dime! ¿Qué se supone que es esto que estamos haciendo?_

Era una pregunta retórica la cual no se animaba a responder ni de chance, por lo que permaneció callado hasta esperar una señal por parte de Levi. Algo que le indicase qué decir, cuándo poder hablar. Pero eso nunca llegó, ya que parecía que el azabache tenía algo más que decir.

 _-¿Sabes cuál es el problema que va a tener cada persona con la que estés?_ -Levi hizo una pausa, pero ambos sabían que lo mejor era no contestar nada por el momento y dejarlo terminar la idea.- _El mismo. El mismo puto problema._

Eren frunció sus tupidas cejas no entendiendo qué era lo que su ex novio le decía, y Levi vio la confusión en el rostro del castaño, por lo que continuó.

- _Tú tienes un tipo de persona. A ti te gustan- y puede que te parezca estúpido, pero a ti te gustan las personas como yo. Sino mira a tu novia._ -Y esto último lo soltó con veneno, gracia fingida y algo de dolor, como si la sola palabra le quemase la lengua.- _Tu novia tiene el mismo carácter que yo. Es antipática y fría, y calculadora, y una maldita enana._

Eren miraba a Levi mientras negaba con su cabeza sin decir nada. Estaba enojándose, y, conociéndose bien, sabía que en cualquier momento estallaría si el azabache no paraba.

- _Te anticipo qué va a pasar cuando cortes con Annie, porque déjame decirte que te va a dejar cuando se entere de esto, porque, Eren, se va a enterar. Porque estás siendo un idiota con ella como lo fuiste conmigo._

Levi no era capaz de correr hasta Annie y decirle lo que venían haciendo desde hacía ya algún tiempo. Tampoco era algo que le preocupaba. En lo que a Eren le respectaba, Levi podía llamar a su novia e invitarla a una cena y contarle con detalle la relación secreta que estuvieron teniendo desde hacía meses. No que a Eren no le importase Annie, tampoco, pero cuando se trataba de Levi, Eren se olvidaba de todo y el azabache era lo único en su cabeza, en su mundo. _Levi era su mundo._

Eren veía los labios de Levi moverse, pero no tenía fuerza para escuchar salir semejante veneno de la boca de alguien que amaba tanto, y el nudo en su garganta y sus venas hinchadas fueron lo que lo obligaron a hablar de una vez.

Una vez encontrando un silencio largo y, con la voz quebrada y vulnerable, Eren decidió responderle así se ganase una risa socarrona del lado contrario.

 _-Tú dices que estoy con Annie porque me gusta su estilo de persona como me gustaste- como me gustas, tú. Puedes encontrar todas las similitudes que quieras entre ambos, pero nunca me va a pasar nada con nadie como lo que me pasa contigo._

Eren sabía que lo mejor era callarse, lo _sabía_ porque el que Levi viese lágrimas caer con fiereza de sus ojos no era lo que quería. Odiaba mostrarse débil ante el hombre, pero tampoco era como si podía evitarlo. Tal vez sus palabras lo llevarían a un futuro sin Levi a su lado, y aunque imaginarse tal cosa lo desgarraba, no podía mantener su boca callada.

 _-Me hablas de mis problemas, cuando tu problema-y el principal por el que nosotros cortáramos, fue el que creyeras que te estaba engañando con Annie._ -El llanto y el tono de voz era cada vez más escandaloso, tanto que el hipo de Eren no le permitía hablar fluidamente. Incluso, Levi hasta vio un vecino salir al pasillo y al instante volver a entrar a su departamento con cara de horror para no pasar cerca, aunque no lo culpaba.- _Tal vez hice mal en abrazarla, porque sí, me gustaba, porque me gusta como persona y eso nunca hubiese cambiado así no la hubiera abrazado jamás, ¡pero tal vez no debí hacerlo ya que eso hizo que tú decidieras que engañarme con Erwin era lo que merecía a cambio de un puto abrazo!_

Grises ojos se vieron amenazados de agua salada por un breve momento, pero la furia que emitía el castaño le generaba más temor que otra cosa. Y lo siguiente que escuchó lo volteó dejándolo mudo.

- _Puedes decir que Annie me gusta más, menos o igual que tú, Levi. Puedes decir y pensar lo que quieras. Puedes tratar de convencerte o de convencerme a mí de eso pero no me importa, ¡porque sé que lo que siento por ti, maldito desgraciado, nunca lo voy a sentir por nadie! ¡Y si lo que sientes es lástima por el patético hecho de que yo nunca te voy a olvidar y que siempre vas a ser la persona que más ame en mi patética vida, entonces eso es algo con lo que tendrás que lidiar tú!_

Levi creyó que eso era lo último que escucharía salir de la boca de su vigoroso castaño, ya que tras secarse gruesas lágrimas con su antebrazo, le dio la espalda y sujetó la manija de la puerta como para cerrarla. Pero Eren no había terminado, y si lo anterior no había sido la estocada final, entonces esta definitivamente lo era, ya que se sintió como tal.

-¿ _Sabes?-_ El tono era sereno, hasta calculado, y Levi sintió un raro escalofríos de antemano _.-Me gustaría poder decirte que no me llames más, aunque nunca lo haces.-_ El azabache vio un atisbo de dolor al oírlo decir eso, sólo que camuflado por una falsa risa. Quien siempre lo buscaba _era_ Eren, después de todo _.-Ni que me busques ni que me pienses. Me gustaría decirte que yo no planeo hacerlo de mi parte. Pero estaría mintiendo, porque es difícil no hacerlo cuando en lo único que pienso es en qué hubiera sido de nosotros dos si las cosas hubiesen sido un poco diferentes.-_ Levi sintió eso que tanto odiaba reconocer como _culpa_ acumularse en su estómago, pero Eren estaba dispuesto a no dejarlo ganar. Ya no.- _Pero tampoco me preocupa tanto porque, Levi, los dos sabemos que siempre vamos a terminar teniendo una noche más_.

Quien siempre lo buscaba _sí_ era Eren. Pero quien siempre decía que sí, era él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***No sé por qué siempre termino escribiendo algo relacionado con la infidelidad. Soy basura.**

 ***Originalmente esto era un two-shot, pero me terminó seduciendo más la idea de quitarle el final y dejar todo a medio saber y que saquen sus propias conclusiones de cómo quedó todo entre estos dos imbéciles. Peeeero, si quieren el cierre avisen y lo subo, de otro modo lo pienso dejar así. Feliz año nuevo a todo/as, btw :)**


	2. High hopes

**High Hopes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"La felicidad puede existir sólo con aceptación."_

 **.**

 **.**

Levi nunca había sido conocido por amar su trabajo, mucho menos a sus compañeros, y no estaba en sus planes cambiar eso ahora. Siempre tenía que lidiar con subnormales que lo llamaban alterados reclamando no tener Internet, cuando lo único que tenían era el cable del modem desconectado. No, trabajar en Sistemas no era para nada grato. Sacaba lo peor de él, y, claro, no era el único malhumorado del lugar. Entrando Ymir. Hacía un año había llegado -al igual que él-, y lo único que la escuchaba decir eran maldiciones. Sin embargo, había algo que calmaba a la pecosa, o _alguien_ , y esa era una rubia que Levi conocía bastante bien.

Por su dulce madre es que Levi juraba que tenía, simplemente, _mala suerte_. Habían pasado dos años de que dejó de encontrarse con Jaeger, y un año atrás fue que empezó a plantearse que, tal vez, era hora de dejar el pasado con el castaño en… bueno, en el pasado, donde debía estar. Pero, el destino, odiándolo como parecía odiarlo, no quería que tal cosa ocurriese, y _por supuesto_ que la novia de Ymir tenía que tratarse de una de las primas de Eren. _Christa_. Rubia, adorable, alegre, diminuta… insoportable. Levi no tenía nada en contra de Christa Renz, pero saber que tenía relación de sangre con Jaeger era suficiente motivo como para quererla… lejos.

Levi no se había percatado del odio que sentía hacia el castaño sino tiempo después de su último y drástico encuentro. Eren, con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón deshecho en sus manos, le había dicho al azabache lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que deseaba poder olvidarlo y cortar contacto mas nunca lo haría. Y tal vez fue el que Eren sí haya podido hacer todo eso después de todo, ya que, dos años después, Levi seguía sin recibir llamadas de su ex. Nunca volvió a topárselo siquiera. Parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado. Se preocupó, inclusive, hasta que Christa llegó a su vida nuevamente, y, de manera indirecta e involuntaria, la oyó mencionar el apellido de su primo y decir lo bien que andaba con Leonhardt. Ese fue el empujón que el azabache necesitaba para continuar con su vida adelante y concentrarse en él mismo, en su novio, y en su trabajo que tanto odiaba. Era mejor que caer en los brazos de esa perdición con pornográficos y refulgentes ojos verdes.

Un prolongado suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo llamó la atención de su compañera, haciéndola curvar una de sus delgadas cejas de manera inquisitiva.

 _-¿Cansado, Ackerman?_

El azabache murmuró algo inentendible y asintió, lo cual pareció conformar a la pecosa, dando como finalizada la incierta charla que rara vez compartían.

El día pasó como usualmente lo hacía. Lento, aburrido, cansador. Levi había recibido dos mensajes de Hanji pero todavía no tenía respuesta de Erwin. Hacía cuatro horas le había preguntado si esa noche podía pasarla con él en su departamento, y el desgraciado hasta lo había dejado en visto. Si no fuese porque Levi conocía bien a su estúpido y perfecto novio, hubiese hasta sospechado que el rubio le andaba metiendo los cuernos. No, Erwin era mejor que eso. _Erwin era mejor que él._

Erwin era disciplinado, trabajador y un muy buen tipo, lo que no quitaba que fuese un pésimo novio. No que no fuese atento con Levi. Siempre que lo llevaba a cenar lo invitaba a los lugares más elegantes. Para sus aniversarios le obsequiaba los regalos más caros y extravagantes. Y para su cumpleaños, el cual Levi detestaba con creces, siempre le dedicaba el día entero a él, haciendo a un lado la navidad, y sus responsabilidades, concentrando todo en el azabache. En teoría, y si Levi era honesto consigo mismo, Erwin hacía mucho. Dentro de lo que podía, claro.

Erwin trabajaba dieciséis horas por día, después de todo. Erwin estaba _cansado_ , y Levi eso lo entendía. Levi entendía que su novio necesitaba al menos cinco horas de sueño. Con suerte podía regalarle una o dos horas a él de lo que le quedaba del día. Erwin era médico del Hospital Saint Sina, por el amor de Dios. ¿Cómo podía pretender más de lo que el rubio le daba? Levi estaba insatisfecho de tener a un tipo que podía tranquilamente pasar por un modelo de ropa interior y que portaba la bondad de la Madre Teresa. Levi era una basura. Pero no podía evitar sentir rabia cada vez que su pareja lo ignoraba por tanto tiempo. ¿Tanto le costaba responder un puto mensaje? Tal vez estaba trabajando, pero, podía hacerse un tiempo, aunque sea para decirle que no, ¿no?

El azabache suspiró de nuevo, esta vez tirando su celular de mala gana en su bolso. Podía siempre ir a visitar a su madre, o salir con Hanji, aunque esto último le generase dolor de ovarios. Aunque, Levi no tenía ovarios, pero podía jurar que la mujer se los estaba haciendo crecer sólo para estrujárselos maliciosamente después. De todos modos Levi siempre se repetía que por _algo_ estaba con ella. Tenía buenas intenciones, aunque estuviese completamente loca.

Ella fue quien estuvo ahí con él cuando las cosas con Eren no anduvieron bien. Ella fue quien le presentó a quien ahora era su perfecto novio. Ella fue y _es_ quien siempre lo escucha cuando cree que está por caer ante la tentación y _llamarlo_. Levi debía agradecerle más de lo que le recriminaba. Se preguntaba, sin embargo, qué hubiese sido si hubiese cedido ante tal seductora idea como la de perder toda dignidad y llamar él a Jaeger por una vez. Pero nunca lo pudo comprobar.

Levi estaba por hacerlo, de todas maneras, sólo que todavía no lo sabía.

Levi agradeció mentalmente que fuese viernes y que la jornada laboral estuviera por finalizar, y cuando vio esa melena rubia y esa destellante sonrisa asomarse al cubículo de junto, supo que se trataba de Christa. Trató de juntar sus pocas pertenencias lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando por completo la invitación a ver un partido de fútbol de uno de sus otros compañeros. Levi no era de socializar, y aunque la mayoría lo sabía, siempre alguno intentaba unirlo como fuere al círculo social que se había generado en Sistemas Crystal.

Pasó lo suficientemente desapercibido por al lado de Ymir y su linda novia, tanto que no lo vieron, pero, y para su desgracia, Levi no sólo las había visto, sino que escuchó claramente lo que la rubia le estaba comentando a la pecosa.

No. No había entendido bien. _Tenía_ que ser un error, o al menos una broma.

Levi no pudo con su curiosidad ni con su genio, y una vez afuera de Sistemas Crystal, esperó, sin darse cuenta, a que la pareja saliera.

Honestamente ni Levi sabía qué estaba esperando. No era como que les pensaba preguntar, tampoco. No tenía por qué. Iba a ser sospechoso y Christa estaba al tanto de quién era Levi, por más que a veces se hiciera la desentendida y lo evitase. Pero Levi esperó.

Tardaron más de la cuenta, pero cuando salieron, tomadas de la mano y a paso lento, confirmó lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Ymir, siendo una enviada del Señor -o de Satanás, más bien-, repitió esas palabras sólo para que él las escuchase.

 _-No puedo creer que Jaeger por fin se pusiese los pantalones y le haya propuesto matrimonio a Leonhardt._

De pronto, silencio.

Ese malestar que alguna vez sintió, volvió. Era como si un jugador de rugby le golpease el estómago con todas sus fuerzas. Era peor que tener diarrea en invierno. Era más desagradable que oler el vómito de un bebé. Bueno, tal vez no era para tanto, pero sí era lo suficientemente horrible.

Levi no supo cuándo la pareja se fue. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó de que todos se fueron, de hecho. Era el único que quedaba, y todas las luces se habían apagado ya. Levi nunca se sintió tan solo y vacío en su miserable vida.

Llegó a su casa como pudo.

Nunca le había mandado tantos mensajes a Erwin. Algunos insultándolo, otros pidiéndole disculpas por haberlo insultado, diciéndole que había tenido un mal día y que se lo estaba descargando con él por error. En otro le dijo que pensaba pasar por el Hospital, y en otro le dijo que lo extrañaba.

Se golpeó la frente con el celular al releer ese último mensaje.

 _¿Lo extrañaba?_

Levi por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supo qué hacer. O, tal vez, no sabía qué iba a ser de él y por eso decidió no hacer nada. Nada hasta que por fin decidió hacer algo.

No iba a mandarle mensaje a Hanji porque, ¿qué sentido tenía? ¿Qué le iba a decir? Iba a obtener una respuesta que no quería y eso iba tan sólo a llenarlo de más dudas.

Levi no supo bien qué estaba haciendo hasta que se encontró frente al Saint Sina.

Lo que Levi sí sabía era que lo que estaba por hacer era malo-no, tachen eso, era _terrible_.

Sabía que se iba a arrepentir tarde o temprano. No porque no quisiese hacerlo, sino porque sabía que estaba mal la forma en que lo pensaba hacer. ¿Estaba pensando? Tal vez no. No importaba.

Conocía bien el camino hasta el box en el que solía estar Erwin, y fue. Fue para encontrarse con una mujer considerablemente mayor, que le indicaba que el doctor se había tomado un descanso hacía unos pocos minutos.

Levi usó eso a su favor para no sentir culpa. Erwin estaba en su descanso y no había sido capaz de responderle ningún mensaje aún. Así que lo llamó.

 _-¿Dónde estás?_

 _-Levi. Um, acabo de tomarme un descanso, estaba leyendo tus mensajes. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Estás bien?_

Y la pequeña victoria interna que sintió al pensar que podía sacar provecho del hecho de que Erwin no le respondiese, murió, llenándole el cuerpo de culpa, _otra vez_. Esa voz llena de preocupación lo irritaba. _¿Por qué Erwin tenía que ser tan bueno?_

 _-No. No está todo bien, Erwin. Necesito verte. Tengo que decirte algo._

El hombre no tardó en responder con una afirmación. Le indicó de ir hasta la cafetería del Hospital y en cuestión de segundos el azabache se encontraba ahí.

No tardó nada en ubicarlo. Erwin podía estar exhausto, pero esa gracia interna que portaba era fácil de divisar así sea a miles de kilómetros, por más cursi que eso sonase.

Estaba solo. Ubicado en una mesa para dos, solo. Tenía dos cafés consigo, y por el humo que se veía a distancia salir de ellos, Levi supo que los acababa de pedir.

 _-¿Pensé que tal vez necesitarías uno?_

Levi le agradeció la infusión que le cedía el otro con la mano y se sentó.

Levi le dijo todo lo que le pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza. Todo lo que _siempre_ solía pasarle por la cabeza. Levi le contó lo ocurrido hacía dos años atrás. Le contó de esas noches en las que se las ingeniaba para hacer… _cosas_ , sin que él se diese cuenta y cómo terminaba en la cama con Jaeger. Levi le contó cuánto lo había odiado al castaño estos dos últimos años por no volver a buscarlo. Le pidió perdón por todas esas veces en que no le fue fiel, pero le explicó que no lo sentía en lo más mínimo, y que no se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo _. Lo que hicieron_. No lloró ni tartamudeó, pero su voz sí se quebró en varias ocasiones. Le dijo que su relación no podía seguir, así Erwin lo perdonase. Le dijo que no _quería_ seguir, porque decir que sí sería una mentira. Le dijo que prefería estar solo a estar con alguien con quien no quería estar, ya que en su cabeza siempre terminaba apareciendo alguien más _,_ siempre la misma persona _._ Le dijo que no lo merecía y que estaba jodido y que siempre lo estaría porque acababa de perder a un hombre espectacular, y al que amaba y seguía amando -aunque eso último no lo mencionó- lo había perdido hacía años.

Levi sabía que no era justo para Erwin oír todo eso en su descanso. Estaba siendo egoísta y estaba al tanto de eso. Lo mínimo que merecía era una sarta de insultos, pero no obtuvo tal cosa.

Erwin le dio las gracias por su honestidad y le pidió perdón por no haber sabido cuidarlo mejor. Levi trató de no reír cuando escuchó al rubio pedirle perdón _. ¿Perdón?_ Si alguien debía estar pidiendo clemencia, ese era él. Pero esa risa que nunca salió fue rápidamente olvidada cuando lo escuchó decir a Erwin que siempre supo acerca de sus encuentros con Eren. Levi notó cómo los latidos de su corazón se detenían, y se dio cuenta cuán estúpido fue siempre. Estúpido y un maldito.

 _¿Erwin lo quería tanto como para soportar todo eso?_

Erwin no sólo lo quería tanto como para soportar eso y más, sino que lo quería tanto como para no decirle que Mike, uno de sus amigos en común, fue quien le confirmó el engaño que siempre había sospechado. Erwin, siendo el hombre perfecto que era, el hombre perfecto que Levi no merecía, lo quería tanto como para dejarlo ir cuando vio que el azabache no tenía más nada por decir. Lo dejó ir sin hacerlo sentir culpable. O al menos eso trató. Le pidió que no se sintiese mal, que a veces la vida llevaba a un buen hombre a cometer actos estúpidos, pero que por _algo_ esos actos estúpidos eran cometidos. Erwin era demasiado bueno para su jodido propio bien, y Levi nunca iba a ignorar eso.

Levi se fue, sintiendo su garganta seca, necesitando algo que reemplace ese vacío, y en cuestión de minutos estaba en su auto yendo al bar más cercano que conociese.

Ugh, ¿podía ser más triste?

El vodka nunca tuvo un sabor más amargo ni nunca le ardió tanto. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo a tomar lo que el barman calculó sería una botella entera.

Pasadas las horas, y con un Levi cada vez más decadente, el barman le rogó que se fuese en taxi, pero Levi, siendo el hombre obstinado que es, hizo a un lado esas gentiles palabras que tan sólo buscaban mantenerlo a salvo de un posible accidente.

¿Qué le importaba tener un accidente? Ya lo había perdido todo. Su novio, su amor, tenía un trabajo de mierda… _¿Importaba tener un accidente?_ Tal vez su madre lo extrañaría, pero igual.

Se subió a su Chevrolet gris y el camino que tomó lo condujo por pura inercia. Se sentía familiar y extraño a la vez. Una mezcla que no supo bien definir, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar. Se bajó tomando aire y reconociendo el lugar, sintiendo fuego en su garganta gracias al vodka. Cómo no iba a conocer ese lugar si había estado _viviendo_ allí.

Levi recordó, justo antes de tocar el timbre, esa voz decirle que siempre tendrían una noche más, así alguno de los dos hiciera berrinches, así discutiesen. Ni pensó si esa persona seguía viviendo ahí siquiera. Pero, por un instante se detuvo y, dentro de su capacidad limitada para pensar -culpen al alcohol-, se preguntó si Eren se habría mudado. Se estaba por casar, por Dios. ¡Tal vez Annie estaba hasta embarazada! Tal vez Eren había comprado una gran casa para formar una hermosa y gran familia, con perro y todo. Por eso le sorprendió ver cómo su dedo se había deslizado, sin querer, llamando al tercero G.

 **(x)**

En la oscuridad de su living se encontraba un relajado Eren examinando una y otra vez la invitación de bodas que desplazaba por entre sus dedos con satisfacción, siendo únicamente iluminado por una pálida y blanca luna. Iba a ser una sorpresa para todos, la boda, aunque muchos ya estaban al tanto de a dónde se dirigía la relación entre Jaeger y Leondhardt. Carla, su madre, aún no se acostumbraba del todo, pero tampoco era como si podía tomar decisiones por otros, y si ese matrimonio era decisión unánime, quién era ella para protestar.

Dichas invitaciones no habían sido entregadas aún, aunque, Eren, naturalmente ya tenía la suya. Eren, su hermana, sus padres, y Annie, por supuesto.

Se preguntó si había algo malo en todo eso, en lo que implicaba esa sagrada unión, y no encontró nada, ninguna excusa. Eren estaba feliz. Pero todo pensamiento se vio desdibujado cuando un timbre, un corto y rápido timbre, se oyó sonar.

Eren reconoció esa manera de llamar, y dada la hora que era -tarde, muy tarde- pensó por un breve momento que tal vez estaba alucinando, que las ideas le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

 **(-High Hopes/Kodaline-)**

Pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte, y _tuvo_ que bajar. Por algún motivo no respondió desde el portero eléctrico y bajó directamente. _Algo_ le decía que debía hacerlo, sino se perdería de una oportunidad única en la vida.

 ** _Broken bottles in the hotel lobby (Botellas rotas en el lobby del hotel)_**

Era como si ambos se hubiesen visto por primera vez. La borrachera que podía llegar a estar padeciendo Levi pareció abandonar su cuerpo de inmediato al oír esa voz causante de sus sueños y pesadillas mencionar su nombre en voz alta, incrédulo.

 ** _Seems to me like I'm just scared of ever feeling it again (Me parece a mí que tan solo estoy asustado de no volver a sentir eso de nuevo)_**

Levi reconoció esos ojos de inmediato. Reconoció la grácil forma en que esas gruesas pestañas acariciaban las sonrojadas mejillas cada vez que sus ojos, esas preciosas gemas, se cerraban. Reconoció el agite en su rostro y la sorpresa en el mismo. Notó la falta de aliento y el sutil temblor de sus manos y labios. Y recordó qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Recordó que había pasado un largo tiempo desde que podía reclamar a ese hombre como suyo, y recordó el porqué, también.

 ** _I know it's crazy to believe in silly things (Sé que es loco creer en cosas tontas)_**

 _-¿Levi?-_ Volvió a llamar al no recibir respuesta alguna.

 ** _It's not that easy (No es tan fácil)_**

Y recordó esa voz. Esa dulce voz que no sonaba prejuiciosa, aunque sí algo perdida.

 ** _I remember it now, it takes me back to when it all first started (Lo recuerdo ahora, me lleva hasta donde todo empezó)_**

Levi no llegó a explicarle que su plan era el de coger una última vez con él antes de que consumase matrimonio con esa linda chica. No llegó, porque Eren lo estaba prácticamente arrastrando hasta su departamento, sólo que esta vez no era porque iba a hacerlo suyo entre sábanas, no. Levi notó la preocupación en su mirada.

 ** _But I only got myself to blame for it, and I accept the now (Pero sólo me tengo a mí mismo para culparme por ello, y lo acepto ahora)_**

Eren no se molestó en cerrar la puerta con llave. No se molestó es detenerse a responder esas preguntas que no llegaban a salir de la boca del azabache, haciéndolos así permanecer callados.

 ** _It's time to let it all go, go out and start again (Es tiempo para dejarlo todo, todo salir y empezar de nuevo)_**

Cuando Levi sintió su cabeza golpear la almohada, fue demasiado mantener sus ojos abiertos, dejándose convencer por esa cálida tela algodonada, y despidiéndose momentáneamente del mundo de los despiertos.

Eren estaba sin palabras. No entendía qué estaba pasando, y sabía que, si es que llegaba a descubrirlo, iba a tener que esperar a que el azabache despertase.

 ** _But it's not that easy (Pero no es tan fácil)_**

Notó el olor a alcohol salir de Levi, y dedujo que no estaba teniendo una muy buena noche, dada la condición de su pelo, sumando el hecho de que su ex no solía embriagarse, mucho menos perder la consciencia.

Suspirando, agotado mentalmente por _tanto_ , Eren decidió que lo mejor sería esperar, y aunque acostarse junto a Levi y acurrucarse a su lado sonaba tentador -diablos, sonaba espectacular-, lo que menos buscaba era que Levi, al despertar, creyese que el castaño había abusado de su estado, así que optó por pasar la noche en su sofá de medio pelo, tratando de cerrar un ojo, al menos, mas fallando como un campeón.

 ** _But I've got high hopes, it takes me back to when we started (Pero tengo grandes esperanzas, me lleva hasta donde todo empezó_** )

Las horas pasaban y su paciencia se agotaba. Necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba de inmediato. Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar siquiera en despertar a Levi, pero cómo no iba a querer hacerlo si había pasado tanto de no verse, de no verlo. Eren tuvo que morder su mano para no tocarlo al verlo tan vulnerable en su cama.

 ** _High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again (Grandes esperanzas, cuando lo dejas ir, lo dejas ir y empiezas de Nuevo)_**

Lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer fue colocarse un abrigo y salir a dar una vuelta.

Agradeció el encontrar una tienda abierta a las cinco de la mañana. Compró cigarrillos y un encendedor. Ese vicio lo había dejado hacía tiempo, y se maldijo por ser tan débil como para retomarlo.

 ** _High hopes, oh, when it all comes to an end (Grandes esperanzas, oh, cuando todo llega a un final)_**

Eren se dio cuenta de cuán tonto fue al creer que, por ignorar al azabache, lo terminaría olvidando, olvidando lo que sentía por él. Fue ingenuo al pensar que podía seguir con su vida adelante como si nada, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Debía ser fuerte, o pretender serlo.

 ** _But the world keeps spinning around (Pero el mundo sigue girando alrededor)_**

A Eren siempre le dijeron que el tiempo ayudaba a olvidar, que todo lo sanaba. Eren se preguntó si todos los que se repetían eso, alguna vez habían estado enamoradas en verdad, si alguna vez habían sentido ese nudo en el estómago cada vez que escuchaban el nombre de esa persona especial. Era cursi, pero no sabía cómo describir sus sentimientos de otra manera. _Eren seguía enamorado de Levi_ , y verlo le causó ese familiar revoltijo.

Fumó un total de cinco cigarrillos hasta que decidió que era hora de volver. No iba a encontrar respuestas vagando por el vecindario.

Estaba por amanecer, y si no recordaba mal -y no lo hacía-, Levi era un madrugador constante. Por eso que, al entrar a su departamento, no se desconcertó al hallarlo sentado en su sofá, expectante.

 _-Umh…_

Y silencio.

 _-Te prepararé un té._

El azabache se veía destrozado. Físicamente, al menos, y asintió ante la ofrenda del castaño.

Le alcanzó dos píldoras para esos terribles dolores de cabeza, junto a una gran taza de té negro con miel.

 _-¿Necesitas agua?_

El otro negó y procedió a engullir las dos circunferencias blancas, seguidas por un largo y arrullador sorbo de té.

 _-¿Tal vez sea mejor que comas algo?_

 _-No, Eren… Gracias. A decir verdad, es mejor que me vaya. Lamento haberte molestado. Anoche… anoche no era yo._

El castaño sintió su corazón acelerarse. No había forma que le permitiese al hombre irse sin, _mínimo_ , una explicación. No le molestaba tenerlo cerca -lejos de eso-, pero necesitaba escuchar el porqué de su tan inesperada visita nocturna, sin mencionar que había estado pasado de copas.

Eren frunció su ceño parándose en frente del mayor que yacía aún sentado, impidiendo así que se moviera. Este lo miró desde abajo con recelo, no muy seguro de qué esperar. Eren podía ser intimidante cuando quería.

 _-Levi, no me molesta que hayas venido. Tú no me molestas, pero quiero saber por qué. ¿Por qué viniste?_

Por un momento consideró mentirle, pero iba a ser en vano, Eren no iba a creerle. _¿Qué más?_ , se dijo el azabache, soltando un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, largando su patética y egoísta verdad.

 _-Pensaba que podíamos pasar una última noche juntos… ya sabes, antes de que te cases. Ugh, sí… eso.-_ Diablos _,_ ¿podía sonar _más_ patético?

La cara de Eren era un poema. Enormes ojos verdes abiertos de manera cómica, cejas alzadas a más no poder, boca abierta, y mudo. Mudo hasta que encontró la forma de hablar.

 _-¿D-disculpa?_

 _-Lo sé, suena horrible. En verdad, estaba teniendo un muy mal día y terminé totalmente ebrio y no se me ocurrió mejor cosa que venir a buscarte. No te culpo si me echas a patadas, Eren. Soy un cretino, un cerdo._

Y pausa. Una larga pausa.

 _-No te estaría siguiendo. ¿Casarme, dijiste?_

Levi estaba empezando a creer que tal vez había entendido mal a Ymir, o que Eren era estúpido. O, ¿el estúpido era él? _Ugh_.

 _-Umh, sí. Me enteré de la boda, que te vas a casar con Annie. Fue un accidente, el enterarme. Prometo que no te stakeé ni nada, puedes quedarte tranquilo que no soy un ex novio psicópata, haha…_

El castaño seguía con cara de no entender nada, mirando a su ex como si una enorme y venosa polla le hubiese crecido en medio de su frente.

Hasta que _algo_ le hizo click en ese pequeño cerebro suyo.

 _-¿Boda? ¿_ _ **Mi**_ _boda? Así como, ¿mi boda con Annie?_

El azabache asintió lentamente, temeroso de que, al apurarse, fuese el causante de que una de las pocas neuronas que Jaeger tenía dentro de su cabeza explotase.

 _-Sí, Eren. Tu boda con Annie._

Eren no sólo estaba sorprendido, sino molesto, también. Se suponía que nadie sabía de la boda aún. Pero que, para colmo, ¿le llegase tal información a los oídos de Levi?

- _Ugh… No sé cómo te enteraste de la boda, Levi, pero si bien Annie se va a casar, no va a ser conmigo._

Levi procesó esas palabras con detenimiento.

 _"…si bien Annie se va a casar, no va a ser conmigo."_

Eh.

Okay. _Algo_ no encajaba _._

 _-Lo… ¿siento? Una persona que te conoce dijo, y cito,_ " _no puedo creer que Jaeger por fin se pusiese los pantalones y le haya propuesto matrimonio a Leonhardt."_

Un gruñido sobrenatural fue lo siguiente que se oyó, y Levi tuvo que mirar para asegurarse que ese sonido gutural había en efecto salido de los labios del castaño. Se lo notaba, ¿enfadado?

- _Este… Eren, lo lamento si dije algo que no debía. No tienes que darme explicaciones o contarme de tu vida privada. Creo que lo mejor es que me vay-_

 _-¡No! N-no, Levi. No es eso. Es que… Dios.-_ Dijo exasperado.

¿Cómo explicarle al azabache para que entendiese y para que le creyese? Era algo raro, después de todo.

 _-¿Sabes qué? Mira por ti mismo._

Y al minuto, Levi tenía en frente suyo la mano de Eren extendida, sujetando un elegante sobre color hueso, con un lazo un tono más oscuro envolviéndolo.

Levi tomó dicho sobre con cautela y, sin perder mucho tiempo, quitó el delicado lazo para ver su contenido. Lo siguiente que leyó lo dejó no sólo sin palabras, sino sin aliento.

 ** _"Ha/n sido invitado/s para celebrar la unión de Annie Leonhardt y Mikasa Jaeger_**

 ** _en Sagrado Matrimonio._**

 ** _El día 20 de febrero de 2016 a las 10:00 am. nos reuniremos en el Registro Civil María._**

 ** _La fiesta se realizará en Club Kasa' a las 22:00 hs._**

 ** _¡Lo/s esperamos!"_**

Annie y Mikasa.

 _¿Annie y Mikasa?_

 _-¿Qué caraj-_

 _-Lo sé. Raro, ¿no?_

 _-Por decirlo de algún modo. ¿Qué demonios, Eren? ¿Acaso tú y Annie no estaban juntos?_

Eren, tras un largo suspiro, y luego de tomar asiento al lado del mayor, decidió explicar. Y sí que había que explicar.

Eren le contó cómo, luego de ese último encuentro con el azabache, le terminó confesando a Annie todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos. Le contó cómo Annie lo molió a golpes -y él se dejó ya que se lo merecía- por haberla engañado. Eren le contó que su hermana, Mikasa, y su más reciente ex, Annie, habían empezado a salir hacía casi dos años atrás. Le comentó vagamente cómo su vida de soltero en esos dos años había sido eso, una aburrida vida de soltero, ni siquiera esa vida llena de fiestas y aventuras de una sola noche, y alcohol e irresponsabilidades. Eren estaba grande y eso ya no le llamaba la atención ni un poco. No entró en detalles, pero le dio a entender que se estaba echando a perder.

Levi quiso mencionar que al menos no esperó tanto para confesarle sus errores a su pareja, tal como había hecho él, pero no dijo nada de eso, no lo quería interrumpir, y honestamente era curioso de saber más.

Eren le contó varias cosas más, pero una en particular lo había dejado con ganas de saber más.

 _-No entiendo. Entonces, ¿tú la dejaste, y Mikasa la consoló hasta convencerla de salir con ella?_

 _-Algo así. Annie es bi, ¿creí que lo sabías? Como sea. En un principio, bastante antes de que nosotros dos cortáramos, inclusive, Annie y yo nos habíamos convertido en buenos amigos, más que nada porque nos dimos cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que teníamos en común. Ella me había mencionado que gustaba de Mikasa, pero que no sabía cómo llamar su atención, lo gracioso es que son tan iguales… En fin, la cosa es que nunca llegó a declarársele, ya que cuando pasó lo de nosotros al poco tiempo… cuando te fuiste con Erwin y cortamos, Annie se apegó mucho a mí. No sé si empezó como una especie de lástima o qué, pero terminamos pasando más tiempo juntos de la cuenta. Ella me gustaba, sí, pero nunca la había visto como algo más que una buena amiga, sin embargo algo hizo que ella decidiese cambiar los papeles y, una noche, bueno, pasó algo que rompió ese límite de amistad. Desde entonces que ella olvidó su pequeño crush por mi hermana. Pero después le dije las cosas que había estado haciendo contigo, y lo mismo que hizo ella conmigo luego de nuestra ruptura-lo de consolarme, lo empezó a hacer Mikasa con ella. Supongo que su amor volvió a flote y desde entonces que son inseparables. Mikasa me odió por un buen año, pero con el tiempo me perdonó. Annie también, por suerte. Ahora nos llevamos bien, de nuevo, como antes._

Al ver que Levi parecía permanecer callado por un buen rato, decidió preguntar.

 _-¿Y tú con Erwin? ¿Siguen, o… ?_

Levi soltó una risa carente de humor y, negando reiteradas veces con su cabeza, como deseando que su realidad fuese otra, decidió que sería sólo justo contarle a Eren que hacía apenas horas había terminado su relación con el rubio. Y eso hizo.

Eren, justo después de la última palabra que Levi tenía para decir, y no desperdiciando un segundo más, se acercó hasta que no hubo más distancia entre ambos pares de labios y lo besó, acariciando cada porción de piel a la vista. Su cuerpo recordó lo que su mente se había forzado a olvidar.

Si su último encuentro fue fuego, este entonces era comparable a beber un largo trago de agua después de haber estado perdido por días en el desierto.

 **(x)**

Cubiertos en el intoxicante olor del otro, y completamente complacidos por ello, decidieron trasladarse a la habitación. Todavía no eran ni las diez de la mañana, y aunque tenían el día por delante, remolonear entre las sábanas no sonaba nada mal.

Lo que tampoco sonó nada mal fue oírlo preguntar a Eren qué le parecía pasar el día con él, y por más que Levi quería decirle que deseaba pasar _su vida entera_ a su lado, optó por dejar eso para más adelante.

 _-Mh, nada mal._

 ** _Fin._**

 **Fin y fin. No sigue, acá termina. Bueno, técnicamente no, ya que tuvieron mucho sexo y decidieron volver porque se dieron cuenta que nunca podrían estar separados del otro de nuevo y vivieron felices y dándose duro mutuamente por siempre.**

 **Ps: Escuchen el tema (High Hopes, de Kodaline) si quieren shorar. Probablemente quieran porque sé que mucho/as son masoquistas. Meterse un palo lubricado con arena por el recto probablemente duela menos que escuchar Kodaline si estás bajoneado. Ah, y vean el video del tema, sólo los va a hacer sufrir más todavía. De nada (?).**


End file.
